1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a stylus fixing structure. More particularly, the present invention relates to a stylus fixing structure in a portable computer.
2. Description of Related Art
The desktop PC has evolved into a variety of computers, such as notebook PCs, pocket PC, PDAs (Personal Digital Assistants, such as the Palm OS PDA), and other internet appliances. These computer devices, much smaller and thinner than the Desktop PC, usually do not have keyboards or need extra keyboards for inputting data. Therefore, these computer devices usually provide a touch panel or other device for manual input. For example, a PDA may offer a writing pad and a touch panel for launching or operating application program.
Whether a writing pad or touch panel is employed, a stylus is essential for operation and input. The stylus of a PDA or Pocket PC is made of plastic or metallic materials, and does not contain electronic devices. Most PDAs provide slots for storing styluses, and the styluses can engage slots to avoid sliding out. But such a slot may wear out. Thus, the stylus may easily slip out from the storage slot to cause damage.
However, a stylus of a complicated computer contains electronic devices. For example, a Tablet PC stylus has a battery or a coil built inside. Having electronic devices built inside a stylus not only enlarges the size thereof but also increases the weight of the same.